<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firewhiskey and Kisses by ninak803</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336473">Firewhiskey and Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninak803/pseuds/ninak803'>ninak803</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), First Kiss, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninak803/pseuds/ninak803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very short oneshot about their first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firewhiskey and Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh shut up." Sirius laughed and shoved Remus with his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm just saying that stalking Mrs. Norris as Padfoot wasn't one of your more clever ideas."</p><p>Remus grinned.</p><p>Sirius shoved him again and Remus' heartbeat quickened with the touch.</p><p>Oh he loved him. He loved Sirius with his whole heart, he loved everything about him: His eyes, his hair, his laugh, his cunningness, his jokes. Sirius was perfect, at least for Remus.</p><p>The only problem was, Sirius didn't know and Remus would never tell him. He wouldn't dare to destroy their friendship and Sirius clearly didn't feel the same for Remus.</p><p>At the moment they were sitting in the meanwhile pretty empty common room. They had shared some drinks with James, Peter, Lily and Marlene, who went to bed ten minutes ago.</p><p>"She got very irritated after a while. I think she hates me." Sirius stated.</p><p>Remus snorted.</p><p>"Yeah. And she knows it's you who followed her. She's going to stalk you now. Like forever."</p><p>Sirius' face went blank, he obviously hadn't thought about this before.</p><p>Now Remus couldn't hold his laughter back and, after the moment of shock, Sirius joined in.</p><p>Remus couldn't help but stare at Sirius' face, his perfectly curved lips, his laugh.</p><p>"James is going to… What? What is it? Why are you staring at me?"</p><p>Remus cleared his throat and looked into Sirius' eyes.</p><p>"Nothing. I just love your laugh."</p><p>That was clearly the alcohol speaking here. Sirius blushed a little bit. </p><p>That was new, Sirius never gets flustered.</p><p>"Uhm… Thank you, Moony."</p><p>Remus looked away, he shouldn't have said that. That's not something you tell your friend.</p><p>"I love your laugh, too. And your eyes…" Sirius whispered, still looking at Remus.</p><p>This wasn't something you told your friend either, was it?</p><p>Remus' heart beat faster again, he looked up right into Sirius' shining grey eyes. He was sitting closer now, their faces almost touching.</p><p>Remus swallowed, his eyes darting to Sirius' lips.</p><p>Sirius bit his lower lip, then moved closer to Remus' lips, slowly and carefully, as to give Remus the chance to back away.</p><p>But Remus didn't even think of it.</p><p>He placed his hand on Sirius' neck, pulling him closer gently, then closed the little space that was left between them.</p><p>He pressed his lips softly against Sirius'. His heart skipped one, maybe two, beats.</p><p>It was different then he had imagined it. Remus could taste the Firewhiskey on Sirius' lips, could taste the sweetness and the slight bitterness from the alcohol. His lips felt rough and soft at the same time.</p><p>It was different than Remus had imagined, but so so much better. </p><p>And he couldn't get enough of it. He felt lightheaded, and that wasn't from the alcohol. His heart was beating a mile a minute now, his mind filled with so many thoughts and completely empty at the same time. </p><p>Sadly, Sirius pulled away too soon. Remus looked at him, searching his face for an expression of regret.</p><p>And to Remus' surprise, there was none.</p><p>The only thing he could see was a small smile on his lips and a cheeky look in his eyes.</p><p>"We have all night, Remus. We don't have to hurry. We have all the time in the world."</p><p>And with this, he pulled Remus closer and kissed him again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>